leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jhin/Abilities
Jhin's basic attacks utilize ammunition and his attack speed cannot be improved except through growth. Jhin can attack 4 times before having to for seconds, and automatically does so after 10 seconds without attacking or using an ability. |description2 = The final shot is a guaranteed that also deals % of target's missing health}} bonus physical damage. Against structures, the final shot will but deals 44% reduced damage and doesn't apply the bonus physical damage. |description3 = Jhin's grant him 10% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds, but his is reduced by 25%. |description4 = Additionally, he gains % per 10% bonus attack speed)}} AD|AD}} as . |leveling = |static = |cost = |costtype = |range = |targeting = Whisper is a self-buff ability. |additional = * Jhin's modifier is a multiplicative reduction. Without bonus critical strike damage, Jhin's critical strikes deal 150% (down from 200%) and with he deals % damage (down from 250%) ** This modifier does not stack with the penalty versus structures, which deals 112% and 140% bonus damage respectively. ** This modifier does not affect , which deals 200% and 250% bonus damage respectively. * The maximum modifier that Jhin can obtain has no set limit, as the attack speed component is not affected by the attacks per second cap. ** The maximum modifier without attack speed is 80%. *** 40% base modifier at level 18. *** 40% from critical strike chance (on account of the 100% critical strike chance cap). * Attack speed from growth does not count toward Jhin's attack speed scalings as it is considered base attack speed. * Attack speed slows will both affect Jhin's attack speed and the bonus attack damage from his passive. * Attack damage reductions apply before the multiplier, causing their reductions in attack damage to be stronger versus Jhin than advertised (or versus other champions). |video = Jhin_P}} Jhin launches a canister at the target enemy, dealing physical damage. |description2 = Dancing Grenade bounces to up to three additional enemies beyond the first, with each kill it performs increasing its total damage by 35%. |leveling = % AD)}} |leveling2 = % AD)}} % AP)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 550 |projectile = true |damagetype = physical |targeting = Dancing Grenade is a targeted chain area of effect ability. |spelleffects = area |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = |video = Jhin_Q}} Enemy champions damaged by Jhin's basic attacks or his allies, or inside a blooming , are Caught Out for 4 seconds. |description2 = After a delay, Jhin fires a shot in the target direction, stopping at the first enemy champion it collides with and dealing physical damage. Deadly Flourish deals 65% damage to non-champions along the way. |description3 = Damaging a Caught Out champion them and grants Jhin movement speed. |leveling2 = % AD)}} |leveling3 = |cooldown = 14 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 2500 |targeting = Deadly Flourish is a line area of effect ability that is fired in the target direction, or conditionally, a single target ability when it is fired against a champion. |damagetype = physical |spellshield = will block the damage. |spelleffects = aoe, single |spelleffects-aoe = Against non-champions |spelleffects-single = Against champions |additional = * The Caught Out mark only appears if Deadly Flourish can the enemy. If the ability's cooldown longer than 4 seconds, or ability isn't leveled up, the mark won't be shown. * Caught Out mark cannot fall off during Deadly Flourish's cast animation. |video = Jhin_W}} Whenever Jhin scores a takedown on an enemy champion, he summons a blooming Lotus Trap around their corpse. |description2 = Jhin additionally stores a Lotus Trap periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. Beauty in Death does not consume these Lotus Traps. |description3 = Jhin places a Lotus Trap on the target location that arms and stealths after a brief delay, lasting up to 2 minutes. The Lotus Trap blooms if an enemy walks over it, all enemies within for 4 seconds. |description4 = Blooming Lotus Traps all enemies inside for 2 seconds by 35% before detonating, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. Lotus Traps deal 65% damage against non-champions and champions recently damaged by one. |leveling4 = |cooldown = 2 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |range = | }} |targeting = Captive Audience is a ground-targeted area of effect trap. |spellshield = will block the damage. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area |additional = * Captive Audience can be targeted by any allied spell. |video = Jhin_E}} Jhin channels for 10 seconds and fully assembles his weapon before taking aim in the target direction, all Caught Out enemies in a huge area and gaining the ability to reactivate Curtain Call up to four times. If cancelled early, Curtain Call's cooldown is reduced by 10% per unused shot. |description2 = Jhin fires a round in the target direction that stops at the first enemy champion it collides with, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and them by 80% for seconds. |description3 = Curtain Call's damage is increased by 2% for every , and the final shot for 100% bonus critical damage)}} bonus damage. |description4 = }} |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |range = 3000 |targeting = Curtain Call is a linear colliding skill shot that hits in an area of effect around the target, or conditionally, a single target ability when fired against an enemy champion. |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = aoe, single |spelleffects-aoe = Against non-champions |spelleffects-single = Against champions |video = Jhin_R}} ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Base damage reduced to from . *** Maximum base damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * Restored harmonica sound effect when his fourth shot is ready. ;V6.4 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 6 from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 325. * ** buff would consume itself if Jhin reloaded. ** Death In 4 Acts' final shot's applies against structures. *** The bonus physical damage isn't applied against structures. *** Every Moment Matter's critical damage reduction is increased to 44% against structures. ** All bonus attack speed is affected by attack speed , affecting Every Moment Matter's bonus attack damage. * ** Caught Out mark cannot fall off during Deadly Flourish's cast animation. ** Applies spell effects as a single-target ability versus champions. * ** Constantly applies the Caught Out mark, rather than just to the enemies inside upon activating and/or detonating. * ** Applies spell effects as a single-target ability versus champions. ** Enemies would sometimes "stutter" on the edge of Jhin's screen while ulting. ;V6.3 * ** Improvements made to the animations for players with higher resolutions. ;V6.2 * Added. }} Category:Jhin